Ambitions are already starting to fade
by Walker'sLampshade
Summary: Songfic to ambitions-Joe McElderry. I don't even really like this song:  I just thought it fit... SkulduggeryxValkyrie.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or this song.  
>Characters©Derek Landy<br>Song©Joe McElderry **

_Now I can't behave._

I can't follow your rules when your rules a stupid. I won't do as I'm told when I know that doing something could mean your death or life. If you're in danger. I won't sit and watch.

I feel it in my feet on the streets

I can feel your pain with you. I'll feel your hurt and fear right there with you. You know I will.

_But don't you know,_  
><em>There's something that I feel when I breath<em>

I feel the need to have you. I need you with me. Now and Forever. I need you to stay beside me. I need you to never leave. To always is my friend. To love me. Even if it's not in the same way that I love you.

_I told you once,_  
><em>You're breaking into separate parts<em>

The part of you that's stuck in the past. Stuck in that war. Stuck on the pain and horror. And that part of you that I'm fixing. The part that's becoming more like me every day.

_But don't you know,_  
><em>It's something that I can't live without<em>

I can't live without any part of you. Now matter how messed up you are. I can't live with the good. I can't live without the bad. And I can't live without the ugly.

And if somebody's going to make it

If only one person is going to get out of this thing. If only one person will survive this fight.

_Then that somebody ought to be you_

Then I will always make sure that that person is you. I couldn't live without you. And the world needs you more than they need me. I'm just Valkyrie Cain. Skulduggery Pleasant's partner. You're the one that can save the world.

_And I keep telling my reflection_  
><em>Ambitions, are already starting to fade.<em>

I don't care about my future anymore. If I live. I live. If I die. I die. The only thing that matters is that I spend the rest of whatever is left of my life fighting beside you.

_I can't tolerate._  
>The feeling that I feel when I feel<p>

The pain that you cause in my heart when you come near. The way you melt my stomach into nothing and burn my brain until I can't think anymore.

But don't you know  
>Some feelings never seem to let go<p>

I can't let them go. They're too strong. And I don't even think that I want to let them go.

Like a silver blade  
>Cut myself out of control<p>

I can't keep control of myself anymore. I can't let my sense and logic win. Because then I'll turn back on everything that my heart has decided.

But don't you know  
>Some blades will cut you right to the bone.<p>

I don't think I'll ever be able to take control again. I think you'll be in control of my actions forever. But I don't care.

And if somebody's going to make it  
>Then that somebody ought to be you<p>

It's my choice who lives and who dies. And if I ever have to choose between you and me. I will always, always choose you.

_And if somebody's going to fake it_

_Then this somebody, somebody is you_

Pretend that you're fine. That nothing bothers you. That you can deal with it. And save the world. There is nobody better for that job than you.

_And if it's me that was going to take it  
>Then I know that it wouldn't be straight<em>

I wouldn't be able to do it. Your death would break me. Break me in half. I wouldn't be able to do anything through the pain. You mean to much me. At least you not caring means you can't be broken.

And I keep telling my reflection  
>Ambitions, are already starting to fade.<p>

All I want in my life now is you. Your love. The only thing I can't truly have. But as long as I love you. Then that's enough to make sure I see this through.

I can't tolerate

You not feeling the same way.

_And if somebody's going to make it  
>Then that somebody ought to be you<em>

I will always choose you.

And if somebody's going to fake it  
>Then this somebody, somebody is you<p>

Always you.

_And if its me that's going to take it  
>Then I know that it wouldn't be straight<em>

Broken people aren't any use.

And I keep telling my reflection  
>Ambitions, are already starting to fade.<p>

I don't care anymore. About anything except you.


End file.
